Gaining From Losing
by Shizuka-chan16
Summary: The last 2 chapters now up! Misao has died, leaving Aoshi to raise their son alone. R+R Please!
1. Default Chapter

Gaining From Losing Shizuka-chan16  
  
A/N- Okay, this is my very first Rurouni Kenshin fic, and it is based on my favorite couple Aoshi and Misao. Honestly, I haven't seen a lot of Rurouni Kenshin on TV but I have spent a few months on the computer learning about it. So, while this fic leans more towards the events after the series, if there are any mistakes, please let me know. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 1- Life and Death  
  
Sweat beaded Aoshi's brow as he ran, jumping over and veering around the debris in his path. Just ahead was his long-awaited destination, though in his desperation it seemed to come up in slow motion. If not for his fiercely pumping adrenaline, spurred by the news of his wife, he wouldn't have made the long trip through such rough terrain.  
  
Dark clouds chased after him as he continued on, as if he was the bringer of death or misfortune. But he ignored their threatening rumble, his thoughts centering around only one thing. "Misao!"  
  
Oh gods he hoped he would be on time. Aoshi had known she was well into her pregnancy and wasn't going to go to Tokyo for business. But Misao had reassured him that the baby was still weeks away from arrival. He had gone only at her insistence as he needed to complete his meetings.  
  
But now things had changed. Misao was just ahead of him at the Himura household, probably having the baby. Kaoru was the one who had sent word of her labor to him through a letter. The moment the paper was opened, his eyes had widened and he was on his way.  
  
"Aoshi, you idiot." He rasped breathlessly to himself. "You left her alone and now she's having the child without you there! You should have stayed with her!"  
  
His guilt was short-lived as he made it up to the building and made for the door. Kenshin, to his surprise, was there waiting for him. Aoshi came to a halt in front of him and rain began to fall. "Himura, is Misao alright?" he asked, his voice cool, yet urgent.  
  
Rather then say yes or no, Kenshin led him inside. "Miss Misao is in this room here, Aoshi."  
  
His patience already stretched, Aoshi brushed past him and inside. He would see for himself if his Misao was alright. But as soon as he made it through the door, he saw something was wrong.  
  
"No Misao-chan. You can't give up! You have to keep trying!" Came Megumi's hurrying voice. What followed sounded like a hoarse scream.  
  
"Misao!" Aoshi pushed closer, attempting to see over Kaoru and Megumi, who crowded around a small futon. All he could see was his wife's feet protruding off of the sheets.  
  
Kaoru spotted the man standing overhead and looked at the young woman lying on the futon. "Misao-chan, Aoshi's here. He's here, honey."  
  
Misao's face, contorted with pain, relaxed enough for her eyes to open. "Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Kaoru moved aside, gesturing the expectant father over. Immediately, he knelt beside his wife and placed a large hand to her head. -Gods, she was burning hot, almost as if she were about to melt! Aoshi swallowed, not accustomed to such fear. Fevers weren't supposed to come with child births!  
She hardly had any time to smile up at him before another contraction rippled through her. She let out a strangled cry once more. "AAAAUUUUUGGGHHHH!!!!!!!"  
  
Panicked, Aoshi reached for one of her flailing arms, taking her hand. In her struggle, she began to squeeze the life out of it. He couldn't stand to see her like this, his brave, strong Misao screaming and struggling in agony. He himself wanted to scream.  
  
Meanwhile, Megumi was positioned at her exposed back end. "Misao, push now! Push hard!"  
  
Panting shallowly, Misao did as she was told, screaming and grunting all the while. "Come on, Misao." Aoshi whispered, grasping her hand as tight as he could.  
  
"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A shriek took the place of Misao's cries, filling the room with its intensity. Aoshi dared himself to glance upwards, to find Megumi holding a tiny, pulpy form. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
"It's a boy!" the doctor announced brightly, quick to wrap him in Kaoru's readied bundle.  
  
Misao feebly held out her hands. "Let me.let me see him."  
  
A bright smile flashed across her paled face as she accepted the wailing infant, holding him tightly to her chest. She looked up at Aoshi. "Aoshi- sama.he's beautiful."  
  
Smiling back at her in relief, he sighed. He had a son. 


	2. Chapter 2 Rain of Tears

A/N- Ack! Once again, I forgot the disclaimer! Okay, so here it is: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or any of its characters. I only lay claim to Genichi!  
  
Chapter 2- Rain of Tears  
  
It hadn't stopped raining since the birth of their son three days before. But now, it seemed to have even more of a meaning to it, as if foretelling the events about to occur.  
  
Aoshi stood outside the door to the spare bedroom, where the doctor and her "aids" once again surrounded Misao. His ice blue eyes were fixed on the rain as it tumbled to the garden by the thousands, his arms crossed tensely over his chest. It may have looked like any other one of his shadowy calm stances, but he was anything but at ease. And an occasional worried shudder passed over him, revealing his inner fears.  
  
Misao had never gained back her strength after the birth of their son. Slowly, it became harder for her to move at all to the point that she was almost paralyzed with pain. Aoshi had remained at her side the entire time, sitting close enough by the futon so that he could run his hand over her head, lifting the bangs off her scorched brow. But most of the time, she wasn't even awake to acknowledge his presence.  
  
He turned around on his heels, approaching the door once again. How he wanted to be in there with her now! He may not have been the warmest of people, but with his beloved wife, it was different. Ever since they mustered up the nerve to confess their true feelings a year before, one could plainly see Aoshi's powerful adoration for Misao. It was she, after all, who brought a smile to his face with her wide grin and sparkling eyes. She was the one who made his life complete and happy. She was the one who idolized and loved him from the start, the one who had never turned against him. Yes, Misao was everything to him.  
  
Aoshi sighed wearily. "Misao," he murmured. "Please hold on."  
  
Creeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkk..  
  
His head snapping up, Aoshi quickly backed up so the door could be opened. Out stepped Kaoru, her face stained with tears and her eyes ready to produce more. Oh no, what was it? What had happened? "Kaoru how is she? What's wrong with Misao?" He ignored the panic in his own voice.  
  
"Aoshi-san, she's.she's dying." came the young woman's shaky answer.  
  
Aoshi's eyes shrunk in disbelief as he absorbed the words. "What?"  
  
Kaoru covered her face in her hands as she told him. "She's bleeding internally.There's nothing that can be done."  
  
The former okashira's mouth dropped open, pure terror paling his face to the point where he looked like he was dying himself. "It can't be.." he thought. "No.not Misao. Oh gods, not my Misao!!!"  
  
Struggling to regain his composure, Aoshi pushed past her and into the room. The smell of blood was the first thing to greet him, turning his stomach over. As he came near to the futon, Megumi was getting up and taking a bag with her.  
  
She looked up at him for a long moment. "I'm sorry. But there is nothing I can do, Aoshi-san."  
  
His eyes flashed in anger, causing her to tense. She had forgotten that he was a powerful warrior and unpredictable at that. Taking his queue, she slipped past and out the door, leaving him to stand over his wife.  
  
Misao slowly opened her eyes, feeling his shadow upon her. "Uh.A-Aoshi.?"  
  
"Misao." Aoshi knelt beside her and, with great care, took her up into his arms so that her head rested on his chest. He tried to say more, but his voice failed him. He simply pressed his head into her dark hair, holding her trembling form against him.  
  
Misao sighed, though it was ragged. "I.I'm so sorry.Aoshi."  
  
"Don't be." He told her, trying to keep his voice even, but the growing lump in his throat made it difficult.  
  
Her glazing eyes peered up at him lovingly for another moment, and then slowly scanned the dark room until they fell upon another form. Their infant son lay sound asleep, covered in blankets so only his head was visible. Misao smiled. "Aoshi.we.still have to.name him."  
  
The man holding her lifted his gaze to their child. He had been so worked up over his wife, that he didn't have much time to regard the infant. He honestly didn't want to think of a name now, as he had become a sort of deathbed for Misao, but to please her, he thought about it. "What about.Genichi?"  
  
Misao nodded slightly before relaxing against him completely. "Hai.that's.a good.name."  
  
He could sense her ki was diminishing. No, she couldn't go; she couldn't leave him. Panic filled his eyes as her breathing became more rapid. "Misao! Misao please don't die! Don't go!"  
  
He'd never begged anyone over anything before, but he wasn't thinking about keeping his composure anymore. His wife was dying and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Reaching up with a shaky arm, she placed her hand on his cheek, fingers catching in his thick, ill kept hair. Even in her dying breaths, her face still radiated in beauty and happiness, sadness now invisible in her frosty eyes. "I.love you.Aoshi." she whispered. "Please.take.care of.Genichi.And don't.blame yourself.it's no.one's.fault."  
  
While his other hand pulled her even closer, his free hand caught the one about to fall from his cheek. "I love you too, Misao.I always have and I always will."  
  
She died peacefully right there in his lap, that small smile never fading even as her ki did. Aoshi squeezed his eyes shut, burying his face in her hair. "..Misao.." Tears slipped down his face unlike ever before, matching the rain that poured outside. "Misao...MISAO!!!!!"  
  
Genichi instantly woke up and began to wail. The Kenshin-gumi heard the two cries throughout the house: that of a bawling infant, and the mournful cry of his grieving father. They were sorrowful sounds that not even the pattering rain could drown out. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Clouds Begin to Clear

A/N- Hiya people, thank you for the reviews. I'm glad to have your input since I'm still a little new with Rurouni Kenshin. Speaking of such, I'm not entirely sure what viewing/funeral customs are for the RK timeline, so if it doesn't seem accurate, please bear with me. Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3- The Clouds Begin to Clear  
  
A viewing for Misao was held at the Himura Household the next day, as rain continued to pour, drenching Tokyo and its inhabitants. Aoshi, in his clouded thoughts, didn't know if this was good or bad. Misao, as a child, hated the rain and would cry whenever she so much as saw the sky cloud over. But then again, perhaps this meant the gods themselves were weeping.  
  
........  
  
He recalled every bit of the gathering as if he was still there. Yahiko and Tsubame came forward first and gazed at her still form as it lay in the small casket. Tsubame was quick to turn and weep into the teen's shoulder, her sobs muffled in his kimono. If Aoshi had cared, he would have been surprised to see that Yahiko was tearing up as well. Megumi came next, keeping her distance from the forlorn widower, as if afraid he was mad at her. Perhaps she thought he blamed her for Misao's death. Anyway, she placed her hand on the cold, hard wood lining her. She whispered something, but Aoshi didn't care to listen.  
  
However, he did feel something as Kenshin and Kaoru approached his dead wife: jealousy. There they stood, holding each other by the hand for strength. Kaoru drew in a shallow gasp before almost collapsing into his arms. Kenshin closed his eyes away from the casket to lead her gently away. Aoshi remembered that feeling of the one he loved beside him. Now, he would never be able to experience that again. He could never smile down at her sparkling face, listen to her sweet laughter, or feel her hand wrapped in his own. Those days were gone and he would have to try and move on.  
  
However, he did have to say goodbye for the last time. As he strode quietly over to the casket, the others were quick to leave. Grateful of their understanding, he stood over where his wife lay. "Beautiful even in death." he remarked, but that instant soft smile was short-lived as tears began to brim his lids. With an agonized gasp, he slipped to his knees over her, allowing his emotions to flood him once more. But she didn't react this time. No hand reached up and brushed away the tears with those feather-like fingers. There was no gentle smile or radiant eyes to comfort him, to let him know it was all right. No, she just lay there in her white kimono, arms crossed over her chest.  
  
At long last, he recovered enough to lean forward, planting a shaky kiss on her cold forehead. Then he sat back in a kneeling position. "I'll never forget you dear Misao." he swore. "You'll always be with me."  
  
Even as she lay there in the wooden casket, she seemed to be shrinking from his view, becoming further away. She truly was leaving him, bound for the heavens. Sighing, Aoshi got up to his feet, clasped his hands together in a quick prayer, and left the room.  
  
.......  
  
Aoshi moved slowly down the hall now, his steps barely audible against the wooden floor. He could sense that what he sought was directly ahead, beyond the next door. Yes, the ki he felt was indeed part of him. And part of Misao.  
  
Carefully, stealthily, he pushed through the door and made his way into the dark room, leaving the door slightly ajar. A small futon lined with wood was what he found. He approached faster, rather anxious to see.  
  
There he lay, beside the Himuras' 1-year-old son Kenji, who was snoring softly and grasping at the air all the while.  
  
Aoshi reached into the makeshift cradle, gathering the newborn up and slowly drawing him into his arms. He frowned, unable to even see if he was holding the baby correctly. So he exited the room, closed the door behind him, and carried the sleeping child out into the moonlit garden. He found a bench beneath a large tree and sat down there, resting his back against the trunk. It was here, under the moon, which he gazed at his son.  
  
Genichi continued to sleep, his tiny head leaning on the crook of Aoshi's arm. The man found himself in awe over the child's appearance. Even in infancy, he could see the resemblance of himself and Misao. His hair, although very short at the moment, was jet black, sticking out wildly around his head. Aoshi wondered if Genichi's hair would have the same purple glow as his mother's. That would be nice.  
  
Otherwise, he had his father's face, already rather long and thin. Hopefully, he had his mother's smile.  
  
Just then, Genichi stirred, making soft gurgling noises as his eyes cracked open. Luckily, Aoshi was experienced with holding children, having looked after Misao since she was practically Genichi's age. But no crying came as their eyes met for the first time.  
  
"Those eyes." Aoshi murmured, awestruck. They were those of his wife, the color of the ocean, a type of dark blue with a hint of gray and a swirl of green. They were those same beautiful, sparkling eyes, molded to the face of a boy.  
  
Genichi blinked up at the man holding him, looking puzzled and surprised at the same time. Aoshi felt a smile tug at his lips. This was his son; the most precious gift Misao could ever give him. He brought the child closer to him, but carefully since he was so fragile. "Hello, Genichi." he greeted, amazed at how easily the gentle words came from his mouth. "I am your papa."  
  
Genichi made a small noise in the back of his throat. "Yes," Aoshi thought to himself. "You are my son, Genichi."  
  
He looked up at the sky, somewhat at ease now that he had Genichi with him under that huge tree in the garden. Strange how he'd failed to realize earlier, that the rain had long since cleared away and the moon and stars shined through.  
  
Aoshi closed his eyes, a feeling of warmth washing over him. "I have him, Misao." He thought. "I have him and I won't let him go." 


	4. Chapter 4 Back Home

A/N- Hi again, I just wanna warn you all ahead of time that this is one of my shorter chapters. Don't worry; the others will be longer like the first ones. So proceed and enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4- Back Home  
  
"Are you sure about this, Aoshi?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Aoshi didn't look up from where he sat on the steps, feeding Genichi with a bottle. Kaoru was more than willing to lend him the nourishment the infant would need, and had even offered to feed him herself, but Aoshi was quick to refuse. It was his and Misao's son and he wanted to be the one taking care of things.  
  
As Genichi hungrily sucked at the bottle, Aoshi responded. "I am. I wish to take my son back to the Aoiya right away."  
  
"But what about." Kenshin hesitated as he finished his cooking. "What about Misao?"  
  
The man flinched, clearly stung by being reminded. But Aoshi continued the task at hand. "I will arrange for a horse and wagon to bring her back with me." Came the reply.  
  
Kenshin nodded, saying nothing more.  
  
"Himura."  
  
"Hn?"  
  
Aoshi got to his feet, cradling Genichi in his arms. His ice blue eyes met Kenshin's purple ones. "Thank you."  
  
He walked past, not waiting for a reply.  
  
.......  
  
By the next morning, the Kenshin-gumi was out by the road to see off Aoshi, who swung up onto a borrowed horse.  
  
Tsubame came forward with Genichi. "Here you are, sir."  
  
He reached down from the saddle and took the infant up into his arms.  
  
"Are you going to be alright carrying him and riding at the same time?" Kaoru asked, holding her own son while stepping forward.  
  
Aoshi flicked his trench coat off and placed Genichi inside to form a bundle. Then he placed it in his lap and held it there with one hand. "We will be fine." Secretly, he couldn't picture guiding the horse from the wagon. No, not with Misao's casket stowed there beneath a blanket. Besides, he was an experienced rider who could manipulate a horse as easily as a sword.  
  
He heard them yell their goodbyes as he nudged the horse forward, the saddle squeaking rhythmically all the while. As usual, however, Aoshi pretended not to hear them and stared at the pathway ahead. He was on his way back to Kyoto, back home. 


	5. Old Family, New Beginning

Chapter 5- An Old Family, A New Beginning  
  
The trip home didn't take very long. The weather stayed in Aoshi's favor as he rode along the dirt road, his son resting in the crook of his arm. Occasionally he'd stop to feed him, reaching into his saddlebag for one of the bottles Kaoru had so generously given him. But not once did he dismount.  
  
(A/N- if you don't know, dismount means to get off your horse. I live on a farm and have been riding for almost 9 years so that's why I use some of the equine vocabulary)  
  
He wasn't entirely surprised that Genichi behaved very well on the trip home. Sure, a newborn wasn't strong enough to break his grip, but he didn't cry and only fidgeted when he was hungry. Aoshi was pleased; he was just like Misao.  
  
At long last, horse, rider, and wagon pulled up into Kyoto. As they neared the Aioya, Aoshi felt a mix of exhaustion and relief. The ride had been long and he was sore all over from the long ride. Though he was an experienced rider, he had neglected to ride a horse regularly. He knew he'd be stiff the next day.  
  
Stars were sparkling up in the sky, as well as the moon, which showed her complete circle that night. Upon reaching the building, Aoshi slid from the saddle and to the ground, still holding the small bundle wrapped in his trench coat.  
  
"Hey look! It's Aoshi!"  
  
"Aoshi!"  
  
The former okashira turned slightly to meet the advance of the Oniwaban members. For the moment, he welcomed their presence, but knew he would have to tell them. Okon and Omasu's eyes lit up at the sight of the bundle in Aoshi's arms. "Ohhhhhhhh! Aoshi, the baby has arrived!" Okon squealed.  
  
Omasu looked around. "Where's the proud mother?"  
  
Aoshi drew in a deep breath, determined to hold himself together. By now, Okina had joined the warriors outside. "Misao is." he looked away from them. "She's dead."  
  
Five gasps could be heard. Okina made a cautious step closer. "Aoshi, w- what happened?"  
  
Aoshi surprisingly kept his cool in this uncomfortable situation. "She died from blood loss.after having our son."  
  
Within minutes, the two women were breaking down into tears. "Oh no.Misao- chan!"  
  
Aoshi watched the old man from under his thick bangs, totally expecting him to fall head over feet. But no, Okina drew in a deep breath after a moment of silence and lifted his gaze up towards the infant. "Is the boy alright?"  
  
"He will be." Aoshi answered, maintaining his terse answering.  
  
Okon and Omasu recovered after a moment and came closer to peek at the baby. "He.looks just like her." Omasu whispered.  
  
Aoshi allowed everyone to gather around, including Shiro and Kuro, who had been quietly waiting in the back. But then, he parted away from them and headed for the house, shoulders sagging a bit.  
  
"Aoshi-san!" Okon and Omasu both ran after him. "Aoshi-san, we will see to his care now."  
  
He stopped, but didn't turn to face them.  
  
"That's a good idea." Okina agreed, voice surprisingly low. "You must be tired, Aoshi."  
  
Shiro and Kuro nodded. "Yeah, we can watch the kid for you, while you rest up." Shiro said.  
  
Aoshi felt relieved over their willingness. For some reason, he wasn't sure at first if they would accept the boy. He was almost worried that maybe they blamed Genichi for Misao's absence. To hear their immediate willingness reminded him of their undying loyalty.  
  
Though no smile appeared in his face, Aoshi gratefully handed his bundle over to Omasu. "He was last fed an hour ago." He said simply.  
  
Okina led him inside before waving everyone else in. "Come on now, let's go."  
  
But Aoshi stopped as he reached the door. "One more thing. Misao's funeral will be tomorrow."  
  
Silence and then the reply. "Hai, sir."  
  
Then Okon spoke up. "Um.Aoshi-san. What is your son's.?"  
  
Aoshi proceeded up the stairs. "Genichi," he replied and went to his room. The rest of his group faded down the hall, taking Aoshi's son with them.  
  
Once his door was shut behind him, Aoshi stumbled over to his futon and allowed himself to collapse onto it. Not even bothering to change into his night wear, he fell into a deep slumber, his mind relieved for the moment. He knew his son was safe in the care of his group. Misao had been raised under their care and now Genichi was as well.  
  
Next chapter- four years into the future!!! 


	6. Chapter 6 Warrior's Potential

Chapter 6- Warrior's Potential  
  
Four years came and went. Genichi thrived under the care of his ninja/restaurant working family, transforming into a bubbly, energetic toddler.  
  
"Misao's soul must have been preserved in the lad." Okina would say as he watched the child play games with the others. "Yes, it is a lot more than just his looks."  
  
Genichi certainly did look like his mother as well, as if all her traits were molded to fit a boy. His hair had grown thick and spiky over his head and radiated iridescence in the sun. His eyes, that cheery ocean blue, were filled with life and undying joy. But the blood of his father told of a child that would be tall, almost towering, with a rather thin profile to match. All these traits of the four-year-old made him all the more endearing.  
  
On one spring day, Aoshi was at an all-too-familiar temple, meditating the morning away. He rarely had the opportunity to reach a peaceful state of mind like this, but whenever he could, it was a blessing.  
  
However, as he listened to the soft breeze streaming in from the open window, he suddenly knew his meditation was over.  
  
"Papa! Papa!"  
  
"Genichi! Will you slow down already?!"  
  
Aoshi's eyes snapped open and he rose to his feet. It was only a matter of moments.  
  
WHAM!!!! The sound of the door slamming open echoed throughout the corridors. Aoshi failed to suppress a smile as a small child came scurrying over to him. It seemed that, with each step, the room seemed to light up more.  
  
Genichi skidded to a halt, panting from the running. "Papa."  
  
"What is it? What's wrong?" Aoshi questioned. For all he knew, the Aioya could have been burning down or something.  
  
In stumbled Shiro, who saluted upon stopping. He hesitated to catch his breath, having tried to keep up with the little boy. "Aoshi-san.your friends.have come!"  
  
"The Himura family?"  
  
"The red head guy with the 'x' on his face!" Genichi explained in his childish vocabulary.  
  
Inside, Aoshi smirked. "I was wondering when they would come." He nodded. "Alright then. We will go meet them."  
  
Shiro wheeled around on his heels and left the building, obviously wanting to get out before he was asked to race back to the Aoiya. But Genichi ignored him and planted himself in front of his father. "Papa, carry me!"  
  
"Here we go again." Aoshi thought. Genichi always wanted his father to carry him even though he was keener to show off his speed around others. Poor Shiro had experienced that on the way to the Aoiya. But he never ran ahead of Aoshi. He always waited. Aoshi didn't mind his request and leaned down and gathering him up in his arms.  
  
"Yay!" Genichi squealed delightfully while wrapping his tiny arms around Aoshi's neck. He loved being close to his dear father. And as Aoshi carried him up the road to the Aoiya, he too smiled.  
  
Sure enough, the Himuras were standing outside the building, already chatting with the rest of the Oniwaban members. Kaoru was the first to spot father and son coming and gasped. "Ohhhhh! Look how much he's grown!!!"  
  
Kenshin smiled towards Aoshi and bowed. "Long time no see, Aoshi."  
  
The okashira lowered his head slightly in his own bow. "Himura Kenshin, Kaoru."  
  
Genichi beamed at them, as well as Yahiko, who was standing in the background. But then the 4-year-old noticed another child standing behind the spiky-haired teen, looking bored out of his mind. "Ah! Kenji-kun!"  
  
Kenji, who had failed to notice the arrivals earlier, practically jumped. "Huh? Hey Genichi!" A grin flashed over his face at the sight of his friend.  
  
Genichi tugged at his father's shirt. "Papa, can I go play with Kenji-kun?"  
  
Aoshi nodded and bent down to place him on the ground. Instantly, the two boys ran off into the building.  
  
Kaoru glanced towards the one behind her. "Yahiko."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remember our deal." She told him.  
  
His face scrunched up in a childish scowl. ".Right.the deal." He turned and proceeded after the two boys. "Hey! You kids slow down!"  
  
Okina chuckled. "Miss Kaoru, what may I ask, was the deal?"  
  
She smirked. "I told him that if he babysat the kids, I'd let the incident with the broken door pass."  
  
"I must admit, I was wondering when you would come." Aoshi declared softly, leading the couple inside.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "It's been a long while. And since Kenshin's back for now, we figured it would be a good time."  
  
"Papa!"  
  
Genichi bounded up to his father once again. "Papa! Can Kenji and I practice with the wooden swords? Please?"  
  
"Sword fight?" Kaoru gasped.  
  
But Aoshi smirked. "So long as they're the wooden swords only. Wait for us before you start."  
  
"Oka' Papa!" Genichi bowed respectfully towards Kenshin and Kaoru before running off down the hall.  
  
"He is a fiery one, that he is." Kenshin remarked.  
  
"And so mannerly for his age." Kaoru added.  
  
They failed to notice Aoshi blushing beneath his thick bangs. They followed the boy at a slower pace.  
  
"So your Genichi has learned the art of the sword already?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"I told him to wait for us." Aoshi stated. "We will see."  
  
"Oro?" The Himura couple murmured in unison.  
  
Yahiko and the two children were in the training room as the three parents filed in to stand along the edge. "Look there, you got an audience after all."  
  
Kenji was already swatting at the air with his sword, eager to test his skill. Genichi stood facing him a few feet away, wooden blade in front of him. Aoshi wasn't truly surprised at how well he held it since the boy was notorious for watching him train. But nothing could prepare him for what to expect next.  
  
"Can we start now?" Kenji whined, glancing repeatedly at Yahiko.  
  
Receiving the nods of their fathers to proceed, the teenager raised his hand. "Alright you squirts! Let's see some action!"  
  
He brought down his arm and backed away. "Iku!" (A/N- Iku= Go)  
  
"HAH!" Kenji charged first, his body zipping across the floor. While Kaoru leaned forward worriedly, both Kenshin and Aoshi folded their arms, both wondering what their boys could do at such a tender age.  
  
CLACK!!  
  
Wood met wood in a powerful strike. Kenji used his slightly larger size to gain the upper hand, pushing the blades back.  
  
But Genichi smirked, his eyes suddenly igniting into a blue fire. "HYAH!" He ducked low and propelled himself diagonally into Kenji. This not only freed his sword, but it sent Kenji's flying across the floor. Even Yahiko gaped in amazement.  
  
Knowing he was defeated, Kenji backed up. "Genichi, how did you do that?"  
  
The 4-year-old suddenly looked more like a child now, holding an instrument that, at his age, barely had the knowledge of to hold. "I dunno, it just happened!"  
  
He shot a glance at Aoshi, who continued to stand in the audience of three. "How did I do, Papa? Huh? Huh?"  
  
Aoshi couldn't believe what he'd just seen. Genichi had instinctively evaded the strength of a superior and even won with a simple twist of the handle! Oh sure it wasn't the most advanced of moves, but to be performed so easily at the age of four was exceptional.  
  
His eyes were shining a bit as he gave his son a proud nod. 


	7. Chapter 7 A Difference

Chapter 7- A Difference  
  
Later on, Kenshin and Aoshi were in the dining hall drinking tea. Kaoru had busied herself in chatting with Omasu and Okon while Yahiko watched the two boys. So they sat across from each other in silence, enjoying a peaceful moment.  
  
"Okon makes some good tea, that she does." Kenshin spoke up, placing the empty mug down in front of him.  
  
"Hn."  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Aoshi, I was amazed at how well your Genichi handled that sword. And you say you have yet to train him?"  
  
"He watches me train almost every day." Aoshi told him, while also placing his mug down. "He's picked up his abilities by just observing."  
  
"Do you plan to train him?" the red-haired rurouni asked.  
  
"Hai, soon enough."  
  
The seriousness faded and Kenshin smiled. "Well, then my son won't be the only one."  
  
"Your wife told me he is beginning the Kamiya Kasshin style."  
  
"Hai, that's right. He's very excited about it, that he is."  
  
.......  
  
Yahiko sighed loudly as he stood against the wall of Genichi's playroom. He didn't know he was ever capable of such boredom. For the past hour, he'd been there by the window as the two boys drew. Kaoru had given them paper and ink to "keep them busy" long ago. Now he was starting to like it better when he had to chase them around the Aoiya.  
  
"Finished!" Genichi cried proudly, holding up his drawing. "It's me, Papa, and the Oniwabanshuu!"  
  
Kenji nodded. "Pretty good, but top this!" He held up his.  
  
"It's you, Kaoru-san, and.a girl like Yahiko-nii!"  
  
Yahiko jerked up. "What? He drew me? Let me see!"  
  
But Kenji greedily scrunched it away from his view. "Heehee! No way!"  
  
"You baka! You better not have done what I think you did!" Yahiko began to chase him around the room.  
  
Kenji laughed wildly. "Yahiko-nii's a giiiiiiirrrrllllll!!!!!!! A giiiiiiiiirrrrrllllllll!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Genichi cocked his head. "But where's your papa?"  
  
That ended the chase. Kenji lowered his head, anger taking hold. "My father's barely around. I haven't seen him enough to draw him well."  
  
Yahiko suddenly felt a wave of fury and sadness, but he held it in. "Kenji, Genichi. Why don't we go outside and you can play tag or something?"  
  
Kenji's face lit up all over again. "Okay! Come on, Genichi!" He raced out the exit and dashed downstairs.  
  
"Wait for me, Kenji-kun!" His younger friend shouted.  
  
As he followed them outside at a more relaxed pace, Yahiko sighed. He knew Kenji had a right to be angry at his father. Kenshin's wandering ways did keep him away from home a great deal. Rarely did Kenji get to spend any time with him and when he did, he resented him half the time. The ironic part was that Kenshin had no clue over his son's thoughts.  
  
.........  
  
The Himura family stayed for dinner at the Aoiya that evening. But then, it was time to head on home before the sun was to head down. Everyone lined up outside to say goodbye.  
  
"So, Kenshin-san, where will be going now?" Okon asked.  
  
"It's too soon to tell exactly where," Kenshin answered. "But I'll probably be heading north, I will."  
  
"Well you make sure you and your family come visit again soon." Omasu ordered.  
  
"We will come back soon," Kaoru declared, holding Kenji's hand. "In the meantime, take care everyone."  
  
Genichi waved goodbye as they left, traveling down the dirt road on which they came from. "Bye bye! See you all soon!"  
  
Aoshi watched until they were barely visible on the horizon. "They're good people," he thought to himself. "Truly good people." 


	8. Chapter 8 Visit to the Grave

Chapter 8- Visit to the Grave  
  
It was a beautiful summer evening when Aoshi left the Aoiya, off to one of his "secret places" as Genichi learned to call it. But unlike the countless times before when the boy would watch his father depart for the woods, he wasn't content to just stay there.  
  
"Okon-san, where does Papa go?" he ventured to ask Okon as she headed for the kitchen.  
  
She froze, trying to think of something. "Uh.well Genichi.your father went to.go visit someone."  
  
"Why doesn't he take me with him?" he asked.  
  
"How can I explain this to a 5-year-old?" the woman thought. But she answered anyway. "Your father will take you there when he thinks you are ready."  
  
Genichi cocked his head to one side. "Not ready? Do I have to get strong and fight the people? Because I've been training and I think I'm pretty strong now!"  
  
Okon wanted to slap herself on the forehead. "No, it's not that."  
  
"Papa! Hey Papa wait up!" Too late it was as the child rocketed out the Aoiya door and dashed off down the dirt road.  
  
Okon was about to go after him. "Genichi wait!" But then, she thought better of it and proceeded for the kitchen once again.  
  
Genichi didn't have to run far as he soon came to the woods. A rush of excitement filled his small form. Never before had he been in this area alone before. He increased his speed down the leaf-covered trail, hoping to spot Aoshi. It wasn't long before he did.  
  
He came to a stop at a sun-lit clearing and gasped. Five large stones stood up from the long grass, small lumps of soil beneath them. Genichi spotted his father kneeling before the furthest one. Aoshi, apparently oblivious to his son's presence, kept his head bowed low, simply staring at the stone before him. Time seemed frozen for a long moment, but then it was interrupted by a voice. "I was wondering when you would follow me."  
  
Suddenly feeling a little nervous, Genichi stepped out into the open. Aoshi slowly lifted his head towards him, eyes hidden by his long black bangs. A slight nod permitted the child to come scurrying over.  
  
Genichi bowed shamefully. "I'm sorry, Papa. I just wanted to know who you were visiting!"  
  
Aoshi turned his rocky gaze back towards the stones. "These are the people I visit." He answered softly.  
  
"But Papa, they're." he knew not to finish as a flash of anger erupted in Aoshi's nearly invisible eyes.  
  
"Even when a person dies, one can still visit them, Genichi."  
  
The boy sat down beside his father in the grass. "Who are they?"  
  
Aoshi pointed to each of the four in the back. "Hanya, Hyotokko, Beshimi, and Shikijou are who sleep in those graves."  
  
"Hey, weren't those your friends a long time ago, Papa?" Genichi loved to hear stories about Aoshi's past and the old members of the Oniwabanshuu.  
  
Taking his hint to explain, Aoshi shifted into a more comfortable sitting position and drew in a deep breath. "These four were some of the strongest of warriors. Hanya was an extremely loyal follower and a very talented fighter who fought in the style of kempo."  
  
"Was he the one with the mask?" Genichi asked.  
  
"Hai, he wore a mask to cover his badly burned face." Aoshi told him. "Hyotokko was actually a giant and fought with his incredible strength. He could also shoot fire from his mouth."  
  
Genichi's eyes widened. "But I thought dragons only spat fire! Was he part dragon too?"  
  
Aoshi suppressed a chuckle. "No, he kept oil in his mouth to light the fire."  
  
"Oh,"  
  
"Beshimi was also a very loyal fighter of the Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi continued as his son listened attentively. "He was smaller than the others and could therefore move very fast. He used agility to win fights." He gazed over at the fourth gravestone. "And Shikijou used to be one of my foes, but eventually joined the Oniwabanshuu. He also used his strength to win battles, but with a ball and chain to aid him."  
  
The boy was fascinated. He only wished he could have met them himself, but this brought him to the next question. "What happened to them, Papa?"  
  
Aoshi was silent for a long moment, his face turned away from his son. He seemed to be summing up his answer. Before Genichi decided to ask again, he spoke. "They died protecting me, Genichi. The person we worked for became our own enemy. He would have shot me, but Hanya, Hyottoko, Beshimi, and Shikijou.they were shot instead."  
  
Genichi gasped, noting the pained look Aoshi had on his face, even though it was partially hidden from his view. He crawled up onto his father's lap and hugged him. "I'm sorry, Papa. I didn't mean to make you sad."  
  
Aoshi shoved the pain back down and slowly tousled the boy's hair. "I'm fine." They were both silent for a long moment, the only sound being that of the breeze rustling the leaves overhead, along with the occasional call of the shrikes and thrushes. Then, the okashira took in another deep breath. "Genichi, there is one last grave I haven't told you about.your mother's."  
  
The child's head snapped up in shock. "My.mother?"  
  
Nodding, Aoshi pointed towards the grave closest to them. "There she is."  
  
Genichi stared at the small rock, the tiniest compared to the other grave marks. His eyes lit up and darkened at the same time. His mother, the mother he'd never even known, lay there beneath the grass. "What was her name, Papa?" he asked, eyes glued to the spot.  
  
"Her name was Misao." He told him, finding himself smiling fondly at the sound of her name. "She was also an Oniwaban member. One of our best fighters, actually."  
  
"Was she pretty?"  
  
Aoshi nodded. "Hai, she was. She was the most beautiful onna I had ever seen." He was shocked at how tenderly he'd answered Genichi. It was completely out-of character for him. It must just have been her effect on him.  
  
Genichi nodded, a small smile playing upon his childish features. He was about to ask why he never met her, why he didn't remember her. But a glance at Aoshi's unusually emotion-filled face stopped him. Instead, he tried to imagine her as he stared at her stone. He could see her now, much to his amazement. "I see her, Papa! She's smiling at us!"  
  
Aoshi's eyebrows lifted. What was his son talking about? The boy was grinning from ear to ear now. "Wow, Papa! She is beautiful! She has black hair and blue eyes like you and me! She's my mother!"  
  
It must just be his imagination. Aoshi thought, standing up. "Alright Genichi, it's time to go."  
  
"Hai, Papa!" Genichi turned to follow him, but stopped to bow. "Goodbye, Mother. And Oniwaban people!"  
  
As he darted back into the woods, Aoshi hesitated. Ice blue eyes found the graves once more, the resting place of his family. For a moment he felt a familiar stab of guilt and sadness.  
  
"Come on Papa!"  
  
But the sound of that squeaky, cheerful voice caused him to shake his head and continue forward.  
  
Little did he realize that he and his son were being watched. 


	9. Chapter 9 Terror at the Aoiya

Chapter 9- Terror at the Aoiya  
  
It wasn't long before Genichi was to turn six. And as with the past years, a big celebration was being planned in the boy's honor. The Aoiya was closed for the day and the dining rooms were quickly transformed into an array of bright decorations and even some piles of gifts.  
  
Okina was the one behind most of those, having Kumo and Shiro stack them up to the ceiling one-by-one. Okon had asked him. "Do you think you've got him enough?"  
  
The old man flashed an excited smile and replied. "Oh, but there's more!"  
  
Omasu and Okon were both working on making the food, mainly noodles, tea, and to wrap things up: a huge cake.  
  
To keep things a secret, Shiro was called upon to take Genichi into town and pick up some sake as soon as the boy was awake. Now, they were long gone and the Aoiya was filled with the sounds of construction and the smell of delicious food.  
  
Only Aoshi was at ease, while the rest of his crew struggled to get up the decorations and get things situated. He sat on the step that led down into the dojo, with a pouch in his large hand. He stared at it intently. This was the year Genichi would receive what was inside of it, something that had been hidden away within the building for 6 years.  
  
"Aoshi! Come quick! Your son's on his way back!" Omasu yelled to him.  
  
Sighing, the okashira got to his feet, tucked the blue bundle into his gi, and headed towards the dining hall where all the Oniwaban gathered.  
  
Shiro opened the door first, three large bottles of sake in hand. Winking towards them all, he hopped aside and propped open the door with one foot. "Come on, Genichi! Let's move a little here!"  
  
"Sorry, Uncle Shiro I was just." Genichi fell silent before letting out an excited yelp. "WOW!!!"  
  
"Tanjoubi omedetou, Genichi!" Okina shouted first, followed by a chorus of the same thing from the others.  
  
The boy was jumping up and down. "Yay! Cool!"  
  
Aoshi shook his head, a slight smile on his face. This was the part he would have hated had he been Genichi.  
  
The party went exactly as everyone had planned and then some. Genichi went from joyously gobbling up every bit of food on his plate to opening the presents piled sky-high for him. Okina had given him all kinds of toys and a new wooden sword to train with. The girls gave him a new kimono and some training outfits, Oniwaban-style of course. Shiro and Kumo made him a dummy out of some old sacs and sand to practice training with. The boy was on cloud nine at the moment.  
  
At long last, Aoshi cleared his throat. "Genichi."  
  
The child stopped laughing, looked up at his father, and rose to his feet. "Papa?"  
  
Aoshi reached into his gi to pull out a familiar blue pouch. With great care, as though holding a priceless piece of art, he held it out to his son. "Shinomori Genichi, contained within this is the prized weaponry of your mother."  
  
Everyone, not just Genichi, gasped.  
  
"Aoshi is really going to give those to him." Okina thought.  
  
Genichi stared past the pouch and into his father's eyes, those of which he could barely see beneath those long black bangs. Slowly, he reached out to take them.  
  
POOM!!!!  
  
A loud explosion and crash brought the event to a grinding halt. "What was that?" Omasu gasped.  
  
"The entrance!" Was all Okina yelled as he rushed out of the room. Everyone scattered about, leaving father and son in the wake of it all.  
  
Aoshi could already hear the sounds of a battle taking place. "No." He glanced down at his child. "Genichi! Get out of here now! Go upstairs!"  
  
The boy's face paled. "But Papa, I."  
  
POOM!!! POOM!!! CRASH!!!!  
  
The Aoiya erupted in chaos as fighters came flying into the room. Aoshi shoved Genichi behind him and reached for his kodachi. 


	10. Chapter 10 Desperation

Chapter 10- Desperation  
  
"Genichi..Genichi no.." Aoshi's head snapped up. "GENICHI!!!"  
  
"Aoshi! It's all right, calm down!!" A soft voice called to him. He found himself in the familiar old temple, though it was almost too dark to tell. He squinted to see who it was that stood over him.  
  
"Omasu, where is he?" Aoshi half-asked, half-demanded. "Where is my."  
  
She shook her head sadly. "They.they took him, Aoshi-san."  
  
Panic seized his aching form. "Who.who took him?"  
  
Okina hobbled towards the bed, leaning heavily on a crutch. "Some terrorists burned down the Aoiya and took.took Genichi."  
  
Aoshi was silent now, his arms resting in his lap, his head bent low. How could he have let this happen? Why his son? The last thing he remembered was shoving Genichi behind him and going for his kodachi. Then something hard hit him behind the head. Before blacking out, he had heard his son cry out for him.  
  
His hands balled up into fists. "I'll get him back."  
  
The Oniwaban gasped, but then nodded. But Okina frowned. "Aoshi, you've been out for an entire day now."  
  
Aoshi's eyes met his in an "I dare you to get in my way" expression. But the old ninja's gaze remained firm, unmoved.  
  
"I'm not saying that you should rest some more." He said slowly. "We couldn't shackle you to that bed if we tried. But what I am saying for you to do, is to wait for someone to help you."  
  
The okashira read him like a book and snarled. "I will not have Himura take any part in this."  
  
"Excuse me, sir." Kumo spoke up hesitantly. "But I think it's a little late for that." He stepped aside from the door as four people came in. It was Kenshin, Kaoru, Kenji, and Yahiko!  
  
Kenshin's serious demeanor upon first entering changed back to normal. "I think we know who to look for, that we do."  
  
Yahiko's face never looked so serious. "It's a league of terrorists known as the Jigoku Blades."  
  
Aoshi's frown deepened. "What do you have on them?"  
  
"We looked into their history a little ourselves, sir." Shiro said, handing him a piece of paper. The okashira sat up in bed some more so he could see with the lantern.  
  
"The group was formed not long ago, when the Tokugawa Dynasty was ending." Shiro went on.  
  
"And since then, they've been gathering more and more loyalists to wreak havoc on those who helped to establish the Meiji Era." Okina finished. "Hai, I remember the name well."  
  
Aoshi finished reading and glanced up at the crowd. "We've faced them once before."  
  
"Hai, back before you even became the okashira." Okina agreed. "Perhaps they found out about us while traveling through and decided."  
  
".That now would be a perfect time for revenge." Kenshin concluded.  
  
"Okon, my kodachi." Aoshi ordered sternly.  
  
She didn't object and rushed to get them. Trying not to show any signs of pain, he shifted so his feet dangled off the floor before standing. Okon returned with his weapons and his trench coat.  
  
Once he was back in gear, the okashira shuffled out the door and into the evening air. The wind ruffled his long, unruly hair in the direction of the east. He took a step forward. "Himura."  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Hai, I'm coming." He peered over his shoulder towards his own family. "Kaoru, Kenji, Yahiko. You all should stay here, you should. Aoshi and I will settle this." With that, he headed after the already departing okashira.  
  
Okina, Shiro, and the others watched them go. "Do you think we should follow?" Kumo asked.  
  
Okina gazed thoughtfully after the duo. He shook his head. "No, we will wait here. Aoshi would prefer to settle this all on his own anyway."  
  
Yahiko scoffed. "Aw crap! I'm not gonna sit around here at this dreary place and wait for them to come back half-dead!"  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Kaoru intervened, grabbing him by the back of the shirt.  
  
"Let go of me, you.KENJI! GET BACK HERE!!!"  
  
Little Kenji zipped away into the tall grass, his amber ponytail bouncing over his head. "Father and Aoshi aren't going to do this alone!" he thought determinedly.  
  
"That stupid baka!" Yahiko cursed, breaking away from Kaoru to speed after him. "Kenji! Wait up!"  
  
"Kenji! Yahiko!" Kaoru called, but the Oniwaban members held her back.  
  
Okina shook his head. "Those two know better than to go barging in there. It would be best if you stayed, Miss Kaoru."  
  
Her blue eyes filled with worry, she stole one last glance the departing warriors. By now Kenshin and Aoshi had disappeared and Kenji and Yahiko were fast vanishing into the night. "Be careful."  
  
.......  
  
"Boss! Hey boss!"  
  
The band of raggedly-dressed warriors paused in their campfire meal as one of their own came running at them. He presented them all with a yellow- toothed smirk. "The plan worked! They're coming up over the hill!"  
  
Everyone else smiled equally disgusting smiles before turning their attention to the cloaked figure at the front. A faint snicker escaped his concealed mouth. "Excellent.excellent." 


	11. Chapter 11 Rabid Wolves

Chapter 11- Rabid Wolves  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin paused in their ascent up the grassy hill, their experiences telling them that something more was to be expected once they reached the top.  
  
Kenshin's hand reached for the handle of his sword, ready for the worst. "It is them. The Jigoku Blades."  
  
"Hn." Aoshi's brows were knitted in anger. Who were they to think they could get away with such cowardly acts? He took a step forward. "It would be wise if you come out now! There is no point in hiding behind this slope!!"  
  
Kenshin blinked. "Aoshi?"  
  
A wave of menacing laughter echoed down upon them, causing even the long grass to blow. Aoshi growled and took hold of one blade.  
  
A line of men, all dressed in filthy gi and all with an evil aura about them, assembled overhead. They studied the two warriors with distasteful smirks. Only two men came to save the boy? "You best go get some more reinforcements!" One yelled mockingly. "There's still time to save the kid!"  
  
Kenshin could see Aoshi's fists clenching out of the corner of his eye. He had never seen him struggling so hard to control such anger. He suddenly felt a little uneasy. "Where is he?" he growled, looking up at them with eyes that could freeze a lion in its tracks. "Where is the boy?"  
  
With a snap of the fingers, the gang fanned out, surrounding the samurai and ninja in a matter of seconds. One man, hidden by a massive reddish cloak, made his way casually down the hill. "The boy is your son, ne?"  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
A snicker escaped the hood. "I thought so. Bring the boy here!"  
  
One man quickly left the circle to dash up the hill. Kenshin and Aoshi knew better than to try and go after them. Not only would they be reprimanded, but also they would run the risk of causing them to harm Genichi. So they waited in slightly relaxed stances.  
  
"OW! Let go of me!! OW!!"  
  
"Watch it, you little brat!!" the man warned as he dragged the child up the hill to where he could be seen.  
  
A wave of relief passed over Aoshi. "Genichi."  
  
The boy stopped struggling as he spotted his father. "Ah!! Papa!!"  
  
The cloaked warrior smirked. "We knew this would bring you out, Shinomori. We called you, of the Oniwabanshuu, here to settle the score once and for all."  
  
The Jigoku Blades had their swords pointed at the surrounded enemy. Aoshi's gaze went from his trapped son to the man in charge of it all. "I'm here now. And I will gladly fight you all. So, let him go."  
  
The cloaked fighter's teeth could be seen in a toothy grin. "Heh! Attack!"  
  
Genichi gasped and pulled desperately to free himself from his captor's grip. "No! Papa! Get out of here, Papa!!"  
  
Meanwhile, Yahiko had finally caught up to Kenji, who was sitting on the ground panting. "You idiot! Where did they go?"  
  
The 7-year-old pointed. "T-There.uhhh I'm tired!"  
  
Yahiko looked to where he had gestured and gasped. "Oh no, Kenshin! Aoshi!" He watched as the ring of men charged in at them!  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin leapt skyward to avoid the eight blades. Immediately, Kenshin twisted his sword to its sharp side. "People like you cannot live!" he declared, coming down upon them.  
  
The ninja appeared to hover in midair for a brief instant, surveying his surroundings and those coming at him. His eyes flashed in the moonlight before he came down to join in the battle.  
  
CLASH!! VASH!!! CRACK!!! SHMP!!! Blade hit blade, handles hit bone. Genichi, the one that held him, and the leader of the Jigoku Blades watched intently as things picked up faster and faster. Aoshi and Kenshin moved so rapidly that they were nothing but blurs sending the men flying. One grabbed Kenshin around the neck but a quick slash from Aoshi saved him. "Look out!" Kenshin warned, jumping to knock away one who attacked from behind.  
  
Yahiko and Kenji watched from the grass. "Wow, look at those moves!" The teen murmured.  
  
"Father's.incredible!" The boy murmured, though it was drowned out by the sound of clashing metal and shrieks of the injured.  
  
The cloaked figure turned towards the one holding Genichi and nodded. Instantly, the leader now had the boy as he joined the fight. By now, Aoshi was beginning to tire, feeling the weight of previous injuries on his shoulders. He failed to see that the new warrior was preparing the succession technique!  
  
"Aoshi! Look out!" Kenshin shouted in warning, but it came to late.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!" Aoshi couldn't stifle the scream that tore from his throat as something sharp slashed through his side. Blood sprayed forth from his trench coat, making him suddenly feel sick.  
  
"Aoshi!" Kenshin, Kenji, and Yahiko all yelled in unison.  
  
"PAPA!!!!" Genichi screamed.  
  
Aoshi wobbled to his knees, gripping his torn side with his hand. Scorching blue eyes met those hidden in a dark cloak. The leader snickered. "Finish him now!"  
  
"No! Aoshi!" Kenshin tried to get to him, but four warriors battered him back.  
  
"Father!" Kenji leapt to his feet and dashed towards him, drawing his little wooden sword.  
  
"Not again! Kenji!" Yahiko called, going after him.  
  
Aoshi could hear them standing over him. All he needed was the right moment.  
  
Genichi struggled once again. "Let go! Let me go!! PAPA!!!"  
  
"Game over!" The four jumped at him.  
  
"Now!" Aoshi bellowed.  
  
VASH!!! SLASH!!! SHMMM! VASH!!!  
  
The warriors had not a chance to utter a single gasp as their lives were slashed out of them. Aoshi recovered from the attack to stand on weak legs. He panted heavily, the life all but drained from him, as he faced the last one standing, the one that held his son. 


	12. Chapter 12 Melting Ice

Chapter 12- Melting Ice  
  
The leader of the fallen group now stood there, on the slope, his cloak blowing in the night breeze. But now, he held Genichi to his leg with one hand and had his blade to the boy's throat with the other. Aoshi gasped. "No."  
  
"You think I'd let you get away with taking out my force?" he asked menacingly. "Well, now you shall watch me kill your son!" He began to move the sword's edge closer to the boy's skin.  
  
Genichi gasped. "Ah.Ah!"  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Kenji gasped. "No, not him! Not Genichi!"  
  
Aoshi trembled with rage. "You harm him and I'll."  
  
SHMP! "AGH!!!"  
  
Everyone froze as the terrorist removed his blade from Genichi's arm. The boy screamed in agony as blood spurted from the deep wound to the grass. It was clear, this madman was a terrorist and didn't care about what would happen to himself. It was all about making others suffer, even at the cost of his own life!  
  
"Hahaha! You can kill me, Shinomori, but I'll still have the last laugh!"  
  
Images flashed like lightning through Aoshi's mind. He saw them all: Hanya, Beshimi, his old Oniwaban friends. He saw Misao! His kodachi dropped to the ground. "No." he murmured. He slipped to his knees. "Please." he begged. "Kill me! Make me suffer! Just let my son go! I beg of you! Take me!!"  
  
The caped terrorist relaxed his grip on the sword. "Hm.killing you would have more of a meaning I suppose."  
  
"Papa." Genichi's eyes closed and he fell limp in his captor's grip.  
  
Silence fell as the fate of the boy was weighed out. The man in the cloak finally nodded. "Very well." He tossed the boy at Aoshi. "In that case, you'd best say goodbye to him."  
  
Aoshi dove to catch the child. "Genichi!" Kenji called, heading towards him. But no, Kenshin caught him by the back of his gi.  
  
The okashira knelt there, holding his little son close to his exhausted form. The wound hadn't been as bad as previously thought, but obviously enough to make Genichi faint. Aoshi smiled sadly. "You are safe now, my son. I'm sorry I have to leave you now."  
  
He had made his decision. He would fight this psycho to the death. It was the only way to ensure the safety of those he held dear.  
  
Slowly, he got to his feet and carried Aoshi over to where Kenshin and the others stood. He and the samurai stared at each other for a long moment before the ninja handed him the unconscious boy. Once the difficult task was accomplished, Aoshi turned away. "Take him to safety."  
  
"But you'll." Yahiko began, but instinctively stopped.  
  
Kenshin nodded. He knew that this was Aoshi's battle from this point on. "Kenji, Yahiko. Let's go."  
  
Aoshi felt their ki growing further and further away as he prepared to end the battle. A relieved smirk crossed his face. "Now, we will end this."  
  
.......  
  
Genichi awoke to the sound of running. "Huh?"  
  
Kenshin halted when he felt the boy stir and smiled. "Hello Genichi, good to see you awake now."  
  
The 6-year-old glanced around. "Where.where are we.?" Suddenly, the image of his father flashed into his still-hazy mind. "Wait! Where's Papa?"  
  
The samurai shook his head. "I'm afraid we must keep going as Aoshi said. He his fighting his own battle now."  
  
Genichi jerked free of Kenshin's grip and landed in the grass. "You mean that Papa is still fighting? We have to help him!"  
  
"Forget it, squirt. Your father doesn't want anyone there to get in the way." Yahiko told him.  
  
Kenshin was about to agree, but something in the boy's ocean-blue eyes stopped him. Even as the child stood there, right arm hanging uselessly at his side, blood staining his birthday kimono, a whole new aura seemed to be building up within. It was very subtle, but noticeable to the samurai's knowing eyes. There was no objecting Genichi's plan.  
  
Taking Kenshin's thoughtful expression as his queue to exit, Genichi scampered off, back where they had come from.  
  
"Hey! Genichi, get back here!" Yahiko shouted. "Genichi!"  
  
Kenji grinned. "Yeah! Go Genichi!"  
  
Kenshin placed a hand on his sword handle. "Then I should go back too." He followed in the boy's trail, but at a calmer pace. "Yahiko and Kenji, you had best return to the Aioya."  
  
But his amber-haired son shook his head. "No way! If Genichi gets to go save his papa, then I should go to help you!"  
  
Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I'm not saying anything this time."  
  
Kenshin kept walking. "It is dangerous, Kenji. There is no need for you to get involved."  
  
"I'm going too!" Kenji retorted stubbornly and took off after him, leaving Yahiko alone in the moonlight.  
  
The teenage swordsman stood there for a brief moment, shrugged his shoulders and went after them. 


	13. Chapter 13 Time Freezes

Chapter 13- Time Freezes  
  
A/N- Hiya everyone! Sorry about the Chapter 11 incident. There was a problem with getting it uploaded. Well, I put 12 up with it anyway to make up for lost time. But as far as this chapter goes, it is one of the shorter ones. And the next one will be as well, so I'll probably put them up together. Okey dokey, enjoy!  
  
Aoshi felt the blade of his adversary slash into his side, but he continued with his strikes. The madman was laughing wildly as the ninja kept attempting to bring him down, to defeat him, yet he evaded the blows easily.  
  
Aoshi's heart was racing now. He was losing a lot of blood from the various gashes all over his body. Physically, he was suffering, as the terrorist leader had intended. But mentally, he was far from wounded. It's better this way, he told himself with every blow. Better me than Genichi.  
  
"PAPA!!!"  
  
Now everything went in slow motion. Aoshi's head turned towards that familiar voice, a big mistake. The madman licked his lips as he brought down his sword.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened as he saw it come down. Genichi slid to a halt. Yahiko and Kenji froze.  
  
"PAPAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!"  
  
SLLLLAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
There was a long moment of that terrible sound, that of metal meeting flesh. Then, Aoshi let out a strangled gasp, blood spraying up everywhere. A dark curtain fell over his eyes and he fell forward, his kodachi slipping from his grasp.  
  
TRMP!  
  
The spell was broken. "Papa! Papa!" Genichi raced over to his father's side, forgetting about the man that stood overhead, holding a bloodied sword and snickering evilly. The boy fell to his knees and pushed at Aoshi's shoulder. "Papa?"  
  
Aoshi didn't answer. Blood was forming a gruesome puddle on the grass from a massive wound to his other shoulder. Kenshin's teeth gritted. "No.he's dead."  
  
The three youngsters gasped. Could it really be true? Was Shinomori Aoshi, formidable okashira to the Oniwabanshuu, dead?  
  
Tears began to fall from Genichi's eyes as his whole body trembled. "Papa." He fell forward, throwing himself over Aoshi's still form. "NOOOOOO PAPAAAAAAA!!!!!!" His voice echoed over the grassy hills, past the dead warriors, and eventually to the Aioya.  
  
Okina and Kaoru's heads lifted at once. "Did you hear that?" she asked.  
  
The old man was silent, but nodded. He knew. 


	14. Chapter 14 Guardian Angel

Chapter 14- Guardian Angel  
  
Aoshi found himself floating in some kind of white void. "Where.where am I.?" He righted himself to examine his form. No blood dyed his trench coat red. He was free of pain, free of the suffering.  
  
"Aoshi-sama.Aoshi-sama." A voice called to him from afar, but it grew louder as it echoed in his ears.  
  
Instinct told him who it was and he looked about the area. "Misao?"  
  
She came towards him from a distance, a black speck that became more and more visible in the blinding white light. He felt a relieved smile come across his face.  
  
Visions began to flash into his mind. They were those of his old friends. He murmured their names as they passed by. "Hannya.Beshimi."  
  
Misao came into full view, that wide, beautiful smile on her face. "Aoshi- sama!" She reached out with her hand.  
  
Desperately, he reached for it. He was so close! He almost had her within his grasp. "Misao!"  
  
"Papa! Please don't die Papa!"  
  
He froze as that small, squeaky voice rang in his ears. "Genichi."  
  
"Please come back Papa! Don't leave me!"  
  
Aoshi frowned determinedly. He knew what he had to do. The question was, however.how?  
  
He glanced back at Misao, who floated there before him. "Aoshi-sama, it's not time yet." She told him. "You can still make it back!"  
  
"Misao, I."  
  
She smiled, though it was more mature than the first one. "Take care of Genichi. He needs you."  
  
As her words flooded his mind, he felt himself being swept away, back to where he came from. Aoshi took one last look back. Misao now stood there, with their four comrades, as well as her own grandfather. She would wait for him, always.  
  
.......  
  
Kenshin was infuriated now, approaching the killer with his sword drawn. "Whoever you are, I cannot forgive you for this."  
  
Yahiko followed close behind. "Now you have to deal with us, you bastard."  
  
Kenji watched them. "Father?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right! Come at me!" the terrorist challenged, raising his blade to the night sky.  
  
Genichi paid no heed to it all as he sat there in the blood-soaked grass, his face pressed into the back of his father's neck. What he failed to notice was the light twitching of Aoshi's hand. 


	15. Chapter 15 Secret Weapon

Chapter 15- Secret Weapon  
  
As Genichi knelt there, deaf to the sounds of a battle, something was welling up inside him. His hands, gripping Aoshi's sleeve, began to tighten. His sobs became growls. His tears stopped falling. Anger was filling his heart.  
  
Kenshin slipped to one knee, clutching at his bleeding side. The madman wasted no time in coming at him once again. "Prepare to visit the Devil!"  
  
"No!" Kenji jumped in front of him, countering the sharp blade with his own.  
  
Kenshin gasped. "Kenji?"  
  
"I won't let you kill my father too!" he screamed, furious tears brimming his eyes. A new strength taking hold, he shoved the terrorist back.  
  
"Kenshin, are you okay?" Yahiko asked, limping towards him. But the rurouni got to his feet, readying another attack.  
  
"Little brat!" The madman yelled as Kenji sliced his cheek. "Now I'm going to scar!"  
  
Kenshin charged. "Hyaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kenji suddenly felt fear overtake him. "Unh!"  
  
SWOP! SWOP! SWOP!  
  
Something zipped through the air, out of nowhere. The terrorist had no time to react as three sharp objects stabbed into him. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
The two Himuras and Yahiko turned. "What the?"  
  
Genichi stood there, panting heavily with three more knives in hand. His eyes blazed with pure anger. "How.dare.you!!!"  
  
The wounds not enough to strike him down, the man approached. "Wrong, how dare YOU!!!"  
  
Suddenly, something grabbed him from behind, under the arms. His sword fell to the ground. "Hey! How dare you!!" he shouted.  
  
Aoshi planted his feet and looked over at Genichi. "Now! Finish him off!"  
  
The boy didn't even seem to notice him as he hurled the last of the kunai. And this time, they struck where it hurt. The terrorist barely had a chance to cry out in pain as he fell limp in Aoshi's lock.  
  
"Aoshi?" Yahiko muttered. "No way."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "He did it."  
  
Now Aoshi tossed the corpse to the side. "Genichi, it's all right now."  
  
Genichi just stood there, his body trembling in wild spasms. He was so fired up by his own anger that the hair on his head was rising towards the sky. His eyes continued blazing.  
  
"Genichi, calm down." Aoshi told him, making his way slowly towards the boy.  
  
The child's form gradually stopped shaking. He was trying to calm down, trying to come to his senses once more. Smiling slightly, Aoshi knelt down in front of him and placed his gloved hands on his shoulders. Their eyes met, the father's piercing icy orbs focused on the son's glazed ocean ones. "I'm here." Aoshi told him in his soft, but firm voice.  
  
That did it. Genichi's eyes snapped into focus once more, only to fill up with tears. "P.Pa.Papa?"  
  
Aoshi barely had a chance to nod as his son pounced on him, wrapping his small arms around his shoulders. Genichi was laughing and sobbing all at once, though the sounds were muffled against the ninja's shoulder. "Papa, I thought you were.you were."  
  
His father snickered as he used a free hand to ruffle the hair on the boy's head. "You underestimate your father, Genichi."  
  
Genichi pulled back, only to gasp at the bloody wound that marked Aoshi's shoulder. "How did you.?"  
  
Just then, Aoshi's eyes closed and he fell forward, nearly knocking Genichi over. The boy cried out in alarm. "What? Papa!"  
  
"Relax squirt, he's breathing." Yahiko told him.  
  
Kenshin nodded. "Yes, he just needs rest Genichi."  
  
Kenji glanced about the grass, which now served as a place of rest for the dead. "Wow.what a battle."  
  
A heavy hand fell to rest atop his head, causing him to look up. Kenshin smiled down at him. "What say we head back?"  
  
The boy looked up at him for a long moment before breaking into a wide grin. "Okay Papa!"  
  
As Yahiko slung the unconscious Aoshi over his shoulders, he watched as the Himuras walked on ahead, exchanging happy expressions. So they're finally getting along now, he thought. 


	16. Chapter 16 Peace Restored

Chapter 16- Peace Restored  
  
Aoshi woke up slowly, gradually allowing the light seep into his eyes. Once he'd overcome being blinded, he found himself back in the temple, lying in a small white bed. He groaned quietly as he reached up with one hand to rub his forehead. What a night that was.  
  
Suddenly, he realized he wasn't alone. Kenshin was asleep in the bed across from his, mouth wide open as he snored. Aoshi rolled his eyes, of course. Kenji lay scrunched up at the foot of the bed, snoring just as tad softer. That was when Aoshi became aware that he wasn't the only one on his bed.  
  
Genichi lay there next to him, curled up in the crook of his arm. Even in his sleep, he smiled, hands knotted in his father's sleeve. Aoshi couldn't help but sigh in relief. His son was safe. Feeling the sleep weigh down on him again, he rested his head back onto the pillow and pulled the boy closer against his side.  
  
.......  
  
Years passed.  
  
.......  
  
"Papa! Wait for me!" came a voice, one that had grown much older in the ears of Aoshi.  
  
The okashira paused on that dirt road and smirked over his shoulder. Out of the gates of the Aioya came Genichi, carrying something long and black in his hand. Once he caught up with his father, they began to walk.  
  
Aoshi glanced over at him. "Why are you bringing that with you?"  
  
Genichi gave him a playful grin, one that stuck with him even at the age of 14. All the years that had passed, and he was still as pure and innocent as ever. "I wanted to show Mother my new sword!"  
  
They walked along the wooded path, side-by-side. Aoshi smiled on the inside as he remembered how every year, on this very day since Genichi was 6, the two of them would travel this road. It was a day of tribute to those they knew watched them from above.  
  
Genichi had strapped the sword to his waist, admiring how it curved upwards towards the blue afternoon sky. Then he looked up at his father, something that no longer required craning his neck. Even in his preteens, he was almost up to his shoulder. "Papa, will you tell me about them all again when we get there?"  
  
"Again? I tell you about them every time, Genichi." Aoshi pretended to sound annoyed. "Don't tell me that you don't pay attention."  
  
His son laughed while lacing his fingers behind his head. "Are you kidding, Papa? Of course I listen!" His eyes were sparkling. "But it just gets better each time I hear about Mother and Hannya and all of them!"  
  
As if Aoshi minded? He shook his head and smiled slightly. Sure Genichi would grow tall and strong, but he would forever remain a child. So much like her.  
  
He finally nodded. "Hai. I will."  
  
And so, they continued on to the site of burial, Genichi's comical gait matching Aoshi's steady stride.  
  
And as they approached, a warm light cast down on them through the trees.  
  
Somewhere out there, their guardian angel was smiling. 


End file.
